Basil
by leyva1130
Summary: Luego de su gran batalla en el reloj, Basil se comienza a preguntar, si realmente Ratigan ha muerto, iniciando su propia investigación ¿Qué descubrirá durante sus investigaciones? ¿Encontrara al doctor vivo? ¿Estará a punto de arrojarse a un pozo sin fondo?
1. La duda del final

**BASIL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**La duda del final**

Nuevamente… aquel rayo había cruzado el cielo de forma ruidosa, dejándole sordo y con la atención fija en su enemigo.

El sonido de los engranes caminar, uno a uno, haciendo girar aquellas mancillas exactas del reloj más importante de todo Londres… las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el concreto y contra el cristal de la cara del reloj… sólo eso escuchaba.

La eterna caída a la que no veía fin, mientras aquellos ojos le seguían fijamente con sed de venganza y deseo de muerte… y su voz resonaba entre la lluvia que caía.

Lo sabía, tenía los minutos contados, cada uno de ellos, que podrían ser considerados como un infortunado regalo al saber cómo pasaría cada uno, llenos de dolor y sangre por tratar de demostrar que tenía razón, por desear capturar a uno de los mayores criminales de la historia.

Y todo por qué? Por ayudar a encontrar al padre de una pequeñita que le fue a buscar, aceptando el trabajo porque le diría directamente a su mayor enemigo… a quien buscaría hasta el final de sus días.

Pero esta vez, no estaba el globo, no estaba la bicicleta… no había nada de que sostenerse… las heridas, dolían

Había cerrado sus ojos, ante la resignación que había sentido dentro de esa trampa colocada por Ratigan, mostrándole que era superior a él, le mostraba la fragilidad del ratón que era, contra una rata poderosa que tenía no sólo la fuerza física, sino la decisión de llegar a cualquier lado y conseguir lo que más deseara…

Era un simple ratón… tal vez mucho más inteligente que el resto… pero aquello no era suficiente contra él…

Dawson no le ayudaría… no esta vez…

Simplemente debía dejarse caer y esperar a que llegase su final… aquel anhelado final que no se consideraba merecedor…

Pero fue entonces, cuando la voz de su amigo resonó en aquel cielo, llamándole entre ecos que le negaban escucharlo… hasta que finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos, logrando enfocar el rostro preocupado de su amigo…

Emitiendo un profundo grito desde lo más hondo de su garganta, levantándose de golpe, antes de ser empujado nuevamente contra la cama.

– Era sólo una pesadilla – escuchó decir en un murmullo a Dawson, quien le recostaba suavemente, para luego comenzar a mojar con un paño su frente – tienes algo de fiebre.

Basil observaba a su amigo, dándose cuenta que sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla, una más de las que sufría diariamente, mientras esperaba que las heridas realizadas por las garras de Ratigan sanaran adecuadamente… aunque se negaran hacerlo.

– Deberías tratar de descansar un poco, de lo contrario no sanaran – le decía, mientras terminaba de secar su sudor y le tapaba con la sabana.

Él simplemente había asentido con la cabeza, observándole alejarse… no hacían falta las palabras, ante algo que habían pasado horas discutiendo, antes de que le llevaran arrastrando a su habitación a descansar adecuadamente…

Estaba seguro que, Ratigan, continuaba con vida…

Si él había tenido la inteligencia de salvarse, también su némesis… era algo lógico… aunque el resto no deseara verlo como él lo hacía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Un nuevo proyecto en el que voy avanzando agradablemente, iré publicando los capítulos periódicamente; así como, el del fic de "Spem, el significado de la esperanza" OwO.**

**No olviden dejar un reviews, que realmente animan a continuar escribiendo TTwTT**

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


	2. Diarios

**BASIL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Diarios.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, desde que le permitieron levantarse de la cama?

No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro que al menos un par de semanas ya habían pasado, dado el entumecimiento de sus piernas y brazos, sin mencionar del cuerpo al desear trasladarse de un lado a otro de su casa, además, era de esperarse, luego de haberlo mantenido dormido la mayor parte del tiempo que tomo su recuperación, a pesar de aquellas pesadillas constantes que sufría, dónde en el escenario siempre se presentaban esos ojos amarillos que parecían acompañar esa risa burlona que chocaba en cada rincón de su mente.

Reconociéndola como aquella que había escuchado, poco antes de tocar la pequeña campana y el gran reloj diera sus campanadas, cayendo dentro de aquel vacío que aún le paraba los pelos del cuerpo en punta de sólo recordarlo.

"Yo gane!" – aquellas palabras continuaban resonando dentro de su mente, sin creer cuantas veces Ratigan había pensado haber logrado cumplir con su plan, durante un solo caso… y, a pesar de saberle muerto, continuaban llevándole de forma inconsciente a aquel enfermizo pedestal que había creado a modo de altar, con algunas muestras de lo que era Ratigan.

Desde los libros llenos de recortes de periódicos de noticias pasadas (muchas de ellas desde cuando se convirtió en detective), algunas cartas que llegaba a conseguir durante sus investigaciones, todas ellas de puño y letra de Ratigan, libros que aquel sujeto utilizaba en sus investigación, y objetos personales que pertenecían a aquella rata de alcantarilla y que había conseguido con algo de trabajo.

Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes muy apenas, al recordar a su mucama criticarle, alegando que parecía una clase de "fanático" obsesivo, en aquella ocasión que guardaba celosamente un pañuelo del mismo villano, dentro de un pequeño baúl que aún continuaba en aquel pedestal, perfectamente cerrado. Obligándolo a alegar, que simplemente se trataba de un trabajo de recolección de muestras personales de quien era su némesis, con la finalidad de poder tener las pistas de dónde podría estar y capturarle de una buena vez.

Objetos que con el tiempo, terminaron guardando un tipo de recuerdos sobre los casos que resolvía y siempre iban envueltos de la imagen de aquel ser que le hacía mantenerse despierto varias noches, sin permitirse un despertar al negarse a dormir… que le obligaban a andar cuidadosamente en las calles de Londres, observando cada objeto, cada acción, cada rincón con sumo cuidado, porque toda la ciudad estaba plagada de Ratigan.

Entonces…

¿Por qué ahora sentía que aquella liberación pensada tiempo atrás, cuando inició todas sus investigaciones, no era algo que realmente fuese a alcanzar en ese momento?

Suspiró suavemente, llevando sus manos a su pecho, mientras se acomodaba la bata que tenía puesta encima desde que se había levantado y le protegía del frio proveniente de las recientes lluvias de las tardes, mismas que no habían parado, sólo por rato, desde que la reina les hubiese llamado para premiarlos por su gran actuación y liberación de aquel villano, cayendo enfermo tiempo después.

Además, debía aprovechar ahora que Dawson había salido con la mucama por víveres, quedándose sólo con la enfermera que ayudaba a su compañero y parecía tener un extraño gusto por cumplirle algunos caprichos, como darle los diarios atrasados que había estado comprando desde el caso resuelto.

Dio media vuelta, sentándose en su mullido sillón, sin tomarse la molestia de tocar si quiera aquel violín que le sacaba de su estrés habitual, continuando con su lectura dentro de aquellos periódicos de días pasados, recortando cada noticia que hacía referencia al caso terminado… pero, sobre todo, en aquellos nuevos robos, ladrones capturados, sucesos comunes y corrientes que bien podrían llevarle a encontrar una nueva pista sobre el paradero de su archi rival.

¿Por qué? Porque en cada una de las noticias que habían referencia al caso resuelto, había algo que todos le quitaron importancia, pero que él hubiese puntualizando en su momento, haciéndolo salir de la cama y regresar a las calles en su búsqueda: la falta del cuerpo de Ratigan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Segundo capitulo de este fic! **No olviden dejar un reviews, que realmente animan a continuar escribiendo TTwTT****

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


	3. Migajas

**BASIL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Migajas.**

Había terminado de comer uno de los bollos calientes de la señora Jutson, sin interrumpir su lectura de aquellos diarios cuyas noticias habían sido recortados en varias páginas.

El humo de la pipa encendida, subía lentamente hacía el techo, realizando formas de listones que se retorcían por el poco aire existente en la habitación, mientras se escuchaba uno que otro murmullo referente al contenido de los textos. Sin más, Basil estiró su mano para tomar la taza de té que le había dado su ama de llaves, dando un sorbo pequeño, mientras fruncía ligeramente su ceño por un pequeño indició que había encontrado dentro de una noticia, que bien podría compararse con un crimen menor y sin importancia.

¿Pero acaso, no los grandes criminales, alguna vez habían iniciado con crímenes menores, sin importancia, que poco a poco fueron creciendo en su magnitud y fuerza?

Ratigan había sido uno de ellos.

Crímenes menores, sin novedad, que poco a poco le obligaron a ese malvado a superar su propia destreza, su inteligencia, las trampas que colocaba para evitar ser atrapado, riéndose en su cara cada vez que se le escapaba entre los dedos, como si fuera agua, negándole el placer de meterlo tras las rejas.

Y cuando creyó haber logrado eliminarle… resulta que no había evidencia del cuerpo, solo los trozos de la máquina construida por Ratigan, que llegaron a caer desde el Big Ben.

¿Qué tan difícil hubiese sido para la gigantesca rata, calcular la distancia, la velocidad, estirar un poco su cuerpo, moverlo de forma que pudiese atrapar alguna de las estructuras que sobresalía y sostenerse de ese lugar, a fin de salvar la vida… O simplemente, articular un plan para protegerse en caso de fallar el vuelo de su aparato sobre Londres.

Había tantas aristas que seguir y él, por sus heridas, la emoción o sus amigos, las dejo pasar libremente… pero no más.

Bajo el periódico con la noticia que había marcado con un circulo rojizo, levantándose rápidamente para ponerse su chaqueta y tomar su revólver, la lupa y la noticia, que metió dentro de su bolsillo, antes de dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, al escuchar a la ama de llaves platicar con su buen amigo el doctor Dawson, sobre los planes que tenían para el transcurso de la semana y sobre los cuidados que le tendrían, ahora que estaba de mejor salud.

Suspiró por lo bajo, negando un par de veces al abrir lentamente la puerta, de forma que ningún sonido fuese emitido al salir de su hogar, seguro que ya había descansado lo suficiente y sus heridas habían sanado satisfactoriamente, demostrando el excelente médico que era su buen amigo. Además, tenía una mayor prioridad aquel pequeño descubrimiento que había realizado, que todo el descanso que le exigían como si fuera una clase de infante enfermo o un tipo de inválido.

Algo en su interior, en cuanto cruzó el jardín de su hogar, comenzó a sonar advirtiéndole que se metería en algo que podría convertirse en la mayor desgracia de su vida, tal vez en una trampa bien elaborada… o simplemente, era el temor de partir finalmente solo, ahora que se había acostumbrado a trabajar acompañado del doctor, que de alguna forma, le ayudaba con la búsqueda de pistas y en sus deducciones (al parecer de forma inconsciente), pero, al final, decidió hacer caso omiso a ello y caminar en dirección del centro de la ciudad, aprovechando un carro que pasaba, tirado por caballos.

– Justo a tiempo, como siempre – dijo al subir, mientras encontraba un lugar desocupado y le sonreía a la dama de edad mayor que iba sentada a un lado de él, para luego dirigir su vista a la ventana y observar las calles que eran transitadas por los humanos y por diferentes especies que eran ignoradas por los gigantescos seres, ajenos de su propia actividad.

En un momento, había sacado aquella nota que informaba sobre un sencillo robo en una de las joyerías de la ciudad, dónde un par de diamantes habían sido tomados, que si bien no eran de demasiado valor, denotaban cierta obtención monetaria si se sabía llevar de forma correcta el negocio, dentro del mercado negro.

Y, a pesar de eso, su interés no estaba en el valor de los diamantes, ni en el móvil en que fue realizado el robo… chapa forzada, cristales rotos, falta de huellas y pistas… por supuesto, eso para el grupo policiaco que solía dejar ir demasiadas pistas, pero para alguien como él, que cualquier detalle era importante para encontrar una pista adecuada, hasta una simple migaja podría llevarle ante el autor del delito y, este, era un caso semejante a su hipótesis y comparación mental.

Estaba seguro, que nadie había notado aquella pequeña huella que bien podría ser comparada por una formada por la pata del aparador que mostraba las joyas, pero para él, que ya conocía las huellas de ese sucio y ruin murciélago de nombre Fidget, el más fiel sirviente y ayudante de la rata de alcantarilla, no era un trabajo demasiado difícil el reconocerla, por encima de muchas otras marcas y huellas.

Sonrió satisfecho con su conclusión, antes de levantarse y bajar en la siguiente parada que realizó el carro, caminando en dirección de un callejón dónde varios puestos se establecían a lo largo de los objetos olvidados por los humanos, hasta que llego a la parte de atrás de lo que sería la joyería robada, entrando por el hueco que formaba su entrada.

– Buenas tardes… puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó el ratón delgado y con mostacho abundante al verle entrar, suponiendo que se trataba de algún cliente, luego que se dedicara a limpiar y arreglar su joyería (y claro, llorar por su ganancia perdida).

– Buenas tardes… Basil de la Calle Baker, amigo… vengo a investigar, su curioso caso – indicó el ratón marrón, inmediatamente sacando su lupa y revisando el suelo que parecía haber sido barrido hace poco, por suerte, no lavado.

– Ba… Ba… Basil de la calle Baker! – exclamó el ratón, saliendo de detrás del aparador y arrojando hacía atrás su franela – el gran ratón detective?! Acaso la policía le envió?! – preguntó, siendo ignorado por el ratón más alto, que observaba detenidamente un borde del aparador, notando un pequeño hilo que colgaba, como una clase de pelusa delgada.

– La policía vino e hizo preguntas, levantó pruebas… no creo que encuentre algo además de lo que ya se llevaron – dijo el ratón, flotándose las manos, dando un salto ante un "aja!" emitido por el otro, que sacaba un pañuelo y metía en ese lugar la pelusa.

– En efecto… ay detalles, que fueron pasados por alto por la policía, como esa mancha – dijo señalando con su lupa – que puede confundirse con la marca de la pata de este aparador, pero si se fija bien, tiene una curvatura más tosca, como si cargara con el peso de un cuerpo y no sólo de la madera, cojines y piedras vistosas – aseguró, pasando un pañuelo sobre la mancha, casi limpiándola y dejando su contenido en la tela, que fue guardada junto con la otra dentro de su chaqueta.

– Oh! – exclamó el ratón, acercándose un poco al punto indicado, antes de ver al otro con atención – y eso que significa?

– Significa! Que el ladrón tenía una pata de palo y que, si bien, borro las huellas dejadas por su pie sano, olvido tontamente borrar esta pequeña huella que le delata – dijo triunfante Basil – ahora si me permite, me retiro.

Sin más, Basil se retiró, satisfecho de haber obtenido aquellas dos pistas dentro del lugar, mientras revisaba las afueras de la tienda, buscando algún resquicio, rasguño, huella o marca que le indicara la dirección de la que había llegado o había partido el individuo, aunque la muestra del polvo podría ser suficiente para darle un indició.

Al menos, ahora estaba 70% seguro, que Ratigan podría estar con vida… y que, tal vez, podrían volver a verse las caras… aunque realmente no imaginaba, que aquellas pequeñas migajas, le llevarían a algo mucho más peligroso, que solo la presencia de la Gran Rata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tercer capitulo y ningún Review =.=U, ni modo, aun así continuare publicando XD**

**Si pueden visiten mi cuenta en Deviantart ¬w¬ leyva1130. deviantart. com (quiten los espacios y queda ;D)**

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


	4. Rastro de migajas Part 1

**BASIL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Rastro de migajas**

**Parte 1.**

– Basil…

…

– Basil…

…

– BASIL! – Gritó finalmente exasperado el ratón rechoncho, al ver pasar de un lado a otro al detective, que tenía poco de haber llegado y se había puesto a trabajar con quién sabe cuanta cosa que sacó de su chaqueta, mascullando algo sobre que "el villano" fue descuidado y dejo varias pistas en su camino.

Dawson se había girado para darle alcance al ratón más alto, antes de volver vuelta al verse esquivado nuevamente por el detective que parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

– Lo siento amigo, Dawson – se disculpó el de ojos verdes, abriendo un libro y pasando las paginas rápidamente, antes de detenerse y golpear con la punta de un dedo una de las páginas, mientras aquellos frascos con líquidos coloridos, chispeaban y hervían como reacción del reciente experimento realizado por el roedor.

– Basil, qué ocurre? – preguntó el mayor, tallándose la cabeza, sin saber que pensar o sentir al ver nuevamente en acción al detective que parecía feliz con su trabajo.

Suspiró suavemente, decidiendo por pensar en las cosas positivas de aquello y agradeciendo al cielo por que el otro parecía haber recuperado parte de su espíritu y esencia.

No negaba que se había sentido preocupado y muy, pero muy enfadado, al ver cómo había desaparecido de la casa, sin decir nada ni dejar una nota sobre su paradero, preocupándolos y alarmándolos, al pensar que entre sus delirios y miedos que por un momento considero superados, había terminado por salir a ponerse en peligro en las calles, buscando las sombras de lo que fue su némesis, cuando este ya había desaparecido de sus vidas.

O al menos, así era como ellos lo veían.

Bien, no hubo cuerpo encontrado, pero ¿qué tan difícil hubiera sido que la enorme rata fallecida, hubiese sido levantada o recogida por algún humano como una forma de limpieza de la explanada del reloj?

Pero aquello, no era una verdad que Basil deseaba ver, encerrándose dentro de su mente, con la idea de que el peor de los villanos de la historia (y de su vida) sobrevivió a la caída (algo que parecía completamente imposible por la distancia que recorrió en picada) y escapado, seguramente esperando el momento oportuno para regresar a concluir sus planes sobre la reína.

Negó un par de veces, agradeciendo que esta vez no tuviese que utilizar los sedantes que fueron sus principales herramientas en días pasados, agradeciendo que Olivia hubiese partido con su padre, en un viaje para olvidar toda esa horrible experiencia que vivieron…

Tal vez… eso le había hecho falta al ratón detective, salir de Londres para relajarse y olvidar por completo todo ese asunto de Ratigan. Suspiró suavemente, acercándose a Basil y asomándose por encima de su hombro, observando como movía aquel tubo de ensayo que se tintaba de un color diferente.

– Basil – murmuró, escuchándose un siseó de parte del ratón más alto, cuya sonrisa se iba ampliando cada vez más, al darse cuenta que todo correspondía a la zona de alguna vez había visitado junto a su compañero Dawson, en el caso de Olivia.

Se retiró dejando aquella solución que fue revisada por el buen doctor, con una ceja levantada, antes de que el detective regresara con algunos recortes de periódicos, ordenándolos, nota a nota, sobre la superficie de la mesa que desocupó al empujar con su mano todo lo que había en ella, provocando que todo cayese.

– Señor Basil! – Reclamó la señora Judson que observaba aquello, colocando sus manos en sus caderas con indignación al saber que tendría que limpiar el desorden provocado, sin recibir una respuesta. A lo que se dio media vuelta, dejando a los dos varones en sus asuntos, molesta, indignada y frustrada, refunfuñando sobre que al menos podría ser más ordenado y limpio.

– Basil – volvió a llamar el médico.

– Silencio Dawson… – ordenó, colocando una nota entre otras, como si formara un pequeño camino, siguiendo los lugares en donde habían sido cometidos los delitos, a pesar de no coincidir en el orden las fechas de su realización – interesante…

– ¿Basil?

– Al parecer… nuestros estimados delincuentes, decidieron dejar un pequeño e invisible rastro de migajas, con sus acciones – puntualizó, recargando su codo sobre su mano, para llevar la otra a su mentón, sin retirar sus ojos de aquella notas.

– ¿Rastro? ¿A qué te refieres Basil? ¿Acaso te contrataron en un nuevo caso? ¿Por eso saliste de casa sin decir nada? – preguntó rápidamente Dawson, tratando de distinguir aquel "rastro de migajas" que hacía mención su amigo, notando únicamente que los lugares parecían pertenecer a calles aledañas, que seguían un mismo rumbo.

– Elemental mi querido, Dawson… este caso es muy, pero muy especial, porque tengo un interés personal en él – dijo, sabiendo que de decirle la verdad a su amigo, sobre que sospechaba que Ratigan estaba tan vivo como ellos dos, seguramente planeando su venganza contra él y tratando de recuperar un poco de lo perdido.

Aunque, la mayoría de sus secuaces habían sido arrestados y, otro tanto, se dieron a la fuga, abandonando toda fidelidad al saber de la muerte del doctor al que servían.

Tal y como hacían las ratas de bordaje, cuando se hundía el barco… siempre corriendo para ponerse a salvo y olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que el murciélago continuaba en aquel lugar, dónde era la guarida de Ratigan… vivo o muerto, el doctor… a pesar de ser arrojado al Támesis… regreso al lugar de quien servía.

– ¿Un interés personal? – pregunto el doctor Dawson, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su nariz, haciendo una expresión por demás graciosa por el mostacho debajo de esta, preguntándose ¿qué tenía de interés para Basil, dicho caso? Cuando no solía tomar de forma personal los casos.

Siempre había sido muy profesional, alejando y dividiendo los sentimientos y gustos, de los casos que tomaba, para evitar desbarrancar su alma, al abismo del dolor.

– Así es, Dawson – dijo dando vuelta para buscar un mapa y una pluma, realizando un pequeño camino con la tinta roja, para seguirlo.

– Espero que no tenga nada que ver con… el Doctor Ratigan – dijo el ratón bonachón, llevando sus manos a la espalda y viéndole con cierto interés, a lo que Basil detuvo el avance del plumón, sabiendo que no tendría el apoyo de su compañero en aquel caso personal.

No podía decirle, si no deseaba ser detenido y llevado de regreso a la cama, bajo sedantes, argumentando que estaba enloqueciendo… encerrándolo en su propio hogar para "ayudarle", cuando la mejor ayuda que podía recibir, era demostrando que Ratigan había muerto, como lo decían todos aquellos encabezados de periódicos que colgaban en la chimenea, junto a la fotografía de su némesis.

– Dawson! Me ofende! – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, continuando con el rayado en aquel mapa que comenzaba a memorizar, en caso de que su amigo decidiese retirarlo – Estoy de acuerdo que, niego que haya muerto Ratigan, pero no por eso romperé con mi ética profesional, relacionando todo lo que vea con él!

Señaló con un aire ofendido falso, antes de tomar el mapa y doblarlo, para guardarlo entre sus ropas, recogiendo rápidamente las noticias y arrojándolas a una caja para su posterior estudio.

– ¿Vas a volver a salir? – preguntó el médico, siguiendo al más alto, quien se dirigió a su bata y se la colocaba.

– Negativo… hoy descansare, di algunas vueltas en el centro de la ciudad y, como sé que usted no me permitirá realizar mayor actividad física de la debida – dijo recostándose en su sofá favorito, tomando su violín con cierto gusto, tocándolo por primera en semanas, desde que hubiese caído enfermo por las heridas realizadas en la torre del reloj, luego de la partida de Olivia – así que descansare esta noche, después de todo… no sabemos que otras pistas aparezcan esta noche.

El timbre de voz de Basil, sonó con mayor interés, mientras las notas del violín se dejaban escuchar en la habitación, dando un poco más de normalidad al lugar, luego de tan triste momento que vivieron todos ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**No olviden dejar un reviews, que realmente animan a continuar escribiendo TTwTT**

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


	5. Trozos de locura

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**5**

**Trozos de locura.**

Durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, la normalidad había regresado en el hogar del detective de la Calle Baker; o al menos, eso creían el resto de sus habitantes, al escuchar nuevamente la música del violín de Basil, luego que casi toda la noche no les dejara dormir por no desear parar las notas, mientras se hundía dentro de sus cavilaciones y trazaba planes y rutas que no entendían del todo, pero sabían o creían que sería algo bueno.

– Es bueno verlo como antes… pero no estoy segura de sentirme del todo conforme – musitó el ama de llaves, con una mano en su pecho al ver al detective observando fijamente aquel pequeño altar lleno de notas de periódicos, la campana que brillaba a contra luz y la horrible fotografía de aquel cruento doctor que finalmente había dejado aquel mundo, y que no podía ni ver cuando limpiaba ese lugar – no deja de observar la fotografía de ese sujeto…

Resopló, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza con preocupación, ante el comportamiento del señor de la casa, optando por regresar a la cocina para preparar algunos bollos, con la finalidad de distraerlo un poco, dejando al buen doctor vigilando al ratón castaño.

El doctor Dawson, movió un poco sus labios, al observar como Basil parecía hundirse en sus cavilaciones, tal vez más de lo sanamente recomendado para un individuo normal.

¿Qué tanto pensaba?

Sabía que esa pregunta estaba de más, puesto que su pobre mente no podía llegar a los alcances que atravesaba la de su amigo… pero si había algo que entendía y, por ello, le preocupaba en sobremanera, y era ese cambio de gritos y terror emitido por el ratón más alto, por sentirse al borde de la muerte un sin número de veces, dentro de aquellas pesadillas que trataba de controlar con sus medicamentos.

Varias noches tuvo que obligarle a dormir, para hacerle descansar, hasta que sus heridas se recuperaran y, en especial, su estado mental se viera mucho más estable… y justo esa tarde que le vio mejor, había escapado, para regresar a altas horas de la noche, luego de tenerlos preocupados, hablando de un nuevo caso, demostrándoles un poco de "normalidad" que no estaba muy seguro de aceptar y creer de forma tan fácil.

Aceptación que se alejaba, ahora que el otro ratón parecía estar negándose a dormir, al menos esa noche y la siguiente, bajo la excusa de tener que trabajar en dicho caso, del que no hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario, manteniéndose expectante a la fotografía del nefasto Profesor Ratigan, como si de ella fuera a salir de un momento a otro para atacarle.

Hablando, murmurando… riendo por momentos… para regresar nuevamente a sus cavilaciones.

Tembló un poco, recordando la risa de aquel sujeto, el tono de su voz, que le erizaba el pelaje, preguntándose cómo es que Basil le había aguantado por tantos años y cimentado una obsesión por aquel individuo, un tanto enfermiza.

– Basil, deberías dormir – le llamo suavemente procurando el no alterarle, ahora que se mostraba un poco más calmo, sin que el ratón se inmutara y detuviera las notas del violín que comenzaban a tornarse levemente conocidas, con una melodía que su mente le indicaba haber escuchado alguna vez, pero sin recordar dónde.

Al no obtener respuesta, giró su cabeza en dirección del desorden que había provocado el otro ratón durante las dos noches anteriores que no había dormido en absoluto, asegurando que ya sabía dónde se ubicaba aquel que buscaba, sin que le diera mayores datos sobre el caso que ahora llevaba a cuestas y parecía llevarse pequeños trozos de la cordura del otro ratón.

O al menos, eso pensaba… luego de escucharle reír, como aquella noche del caso de Olivia, estando atados en la ratonera, y enloqueciendo por unos instantes, al luchar internamente entre su sentimiento de derrota y el desear librado de aquello (sin dejarse de sentir mal, por empujar a Basil a un estado así), antes de regresar la razón y liberarles de una forma tan única, que tenía escrita la firma del gran detective, en todos lados.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior, el castaño se metió tanto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, que terminó encerrado dentro de su propio laberinto de traumas y terrores, comenzando a gritar en el momento en que se le cayó la campanilla de las manos al estar pensando en el pasado, armando una escena de lo más aterradora al tratar de escapar de todo lo que se le acercaba, argumentando que no permitiría que nadie le volviese a hacer daño.

Y a pesar de todo, él como médico no había podido controlarle, al verle correr finamente a su alcoba con todos esos mapas entre los brazos, para encerrarse, saliendo hasta que el sol había surgido en un nuevo día, ya tranquilo y relajado, pero mostrándose mucho más cansado que antes.

¿Qué había ocurrido esa noche en el escondrijo de Ratigan?

No tenía idea… por un rato, aquella rata se había llevado a Basil, regresándole con una expresión fija, como si nada a su alrededor importarse, suponiendo que las burlas habían continuado, destruyendo aquella autoestima que le había parecido excesiva cuando le conoció.

Negó un par de veces, acercándose al ratón que no le ponía atención, tomando la bata y bajándola en el brazo más cercano a él, notando algunas manchas rojizas sobre la manga de la camisa blanca, que deseaba no fueran sangre, por mucho que la lógica y razón le indicaran lo contrario.

Pensando, que tal vez se había lastimado durante algunos de sus experimentos efectuados en su habitación, lo que traía consigo una mayor preocupación por el de orbes verdes, que estuviese ocultando su verdadero estado, después de todo, Basil era un maestro del disfraz, por muy transparente que se mostrara delante de él.

Frunció levemente el ceño, mientras aquellas notas comenzaban a tornarse desagradables para él, con cada chirrido que era emitido, erizándole la piel y levantándole el pelo, como si en ellas, llevaran envuelto el dolor interno de su amigo y algo más… algo que no lograba reconocer, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que no trajera a su mundo aquel horrible recuerdo que deseaba mantener guardado.

¿Qué era? ¿Dónde había escuchado aquella tonalidad?

– "El tiempo vuela", eh… Dawson? – preguntó Basil, sin detener sus movimientos sobre el instrumento, haciendo abrir grandemente los ojos al recordar aquella horrible melodía que todavía formaba parte de algunas pesadillas que vivió en sus noches, luego de regresar de aquel caso.

"_El fin llego y eso es criminal_

_El tiempo vuela__ nos trae el final_

_Así que adiós, me voy_

_Ya tengo que partir_

_Los dejo aquí con gran pesar adiós_

_Me voy, adiós..."_

Jaló aire fugazmente, recuperándose lo más rápido que pudo y metiendo su mano dentro de su saco, sacando inmediatamente una jeringa que no dudo en llenar de un tranquilizante, observando preocupado al otro ratón.

– Lo siento mucho Basil – murmuró, esperando que descansara al ratón castaño, quien apenas volteo a verle con expresión frustrada, como si alguno de sus descubrimientos hubiese fallado, antes de clavar aquello y escuchar un chillido, una pequeña pelea… y luego, nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


	6. Rastro de migajas Part 2

**BASIL**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**6**

**Rastro de migajas**

**Parte 2**

Durante todo ese día, las cortinas de la residencia Basil habían estado cerradas, bajo la estricta prohibición de que entrase cualquier halo de luz al interior de la habitación que utilizaba el detective como laboratorio, así como evitar el menor ruido posible en el lugar, creando un ambiente un tanto sombrío y lúgubre, desde el punto de vista del Doctor Dawson, así como la Señor Judson que había optado por irse a la cocina, con la esperanza de hacer comer al fin al detective que parecía demasiado entregado al caso.

– Basil…

– Shh…

– Pe… pero Basil…

– Doctor, por favor, no hable… esto es importante… – ordenó el ratón castaño, mientras se mantenía expectante ante la reacción que podría mostrar aquella pequeña formula realizada y que vigilaba desde hace horas, mientras el techo del lugar se encontraba envuelto de humo por la anterior explosión que les había dejado los rostros negros, todo por la visita de la pequeña Oliva que terminó siendo enviada con la ama de llaves, con la promesa de algunos bocadillos dulces, mientras terminaban.

Siendo considerado como el único momento gracioso del día, la rabieta que había realizado el detective luego de ver arruinado el experimento.

– Pero… – finalmente, el doctor Dawson había emitido un profundo suspiro al ver que Basil jamás le pondría atención a sus palabras, con la concentración que tenía ahora con aquella pequeña prueba que les daría la conclusión final de algo que ni el mismo entendía y simplemente le daba la razón al detective porque siempre terminaba por tenerla.

Metió sus manos en el bolsillo, observando como la cola de Basil se movía muy apenas en el aire, antes de pararse de golpe ante el resultado dado, trayendo un "AJÁ!" de parte del ratón castaño que comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro emocionado, provocando que el mismo se hiciera contra la pared al verlo correr por todos lados para no estorbarle.

El buen doctor, movió sus orejas al observar como el detective tomaba un marcador rojo, dibujando una largar línea rojiza en aquella pizarra donde había pegado un montón de recortes de periódicos alrededor de un mapa de una parte de la ciudad de Londres, principalmente del rio y los puertos, trazando varias rutas que terminaban en un punto cercano al puente de Londres.

– Basil… ¿ya tienes resuelto el caso? – preguntó el ratón regordete, sabiendo que el otro se limitaría a responderle lo estrictamente necesario sobre ese último caso que había absorbido todo el tiempo del ratón y parte de su cordura, sin que lograra hacerle descansar debidamente.

Un suave asentimiento con una expresión de completo orgullo fue su respuesta del ratón detective, antes de clavar una daga turca justo en el centro de un lugar, esponjando el pecho con orgullo al descubrir el punto final, luego de seguir ese largo camino de migajas, por semanas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante el resto de la noche de su gran descubrimiento, había optado por descansar, seguro que no podía esperar por alguna otra pista al tener las respuestas necesarias…

Un poco de normalidad le haría bien, además, calmaría los ánimos del doctor y podría hacer frente a la pequeña plaga que representaba la pequeña niña que estaba de visita, haciendo preguntas sin cansarse sobre los diferentes experimentos que estuvo realizando y contando las anécdotas de su viaje en tren del que regreso junto a su padre, para visitar a su familia.

Si, aquello había sido normal en muchos sentidos de la palabra, pero no podía ser algo de para siempre… Así que, en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se colaron de entre las nubes hacía su ventana, se había levantado decidido a preparar todo lo necesario para su pequeña excursión que realizara.

Se cerró la chaqueta acercándose a la ventana y observando la vegetación y los primeros humanos pasar por la acera. Suspiró profundamente antes de retirarse del sitio, para tomar su vieja lupa que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo, limpiándola para eliminar el polvo y las manchas sobre el lente, guardándola finalmente dentro del bolsillo interno de la prenda desgastada.

La noche anterior, había decido salir sin avisar a los demás, puesto que se negarían acompañarle en dicho caso, especialmente porque era a algo referente a la supuesta muerte de Ratigan, a quien consideraban un sujeto eliminado de la faz de la tierra, especialmente por la falta de sus acciones habituales. Pero él no era tan incauto como el resto, había aprendido a ver más allá de lo evidente y deducir las cosas, antes de que las consecuencias fuesen existentes y trajeran un peligro para todos.

Además, sus instintos le indicaban que la rata de alcantarilla continuaba respirando, después de aquel suceso y sus últimas investigaciones habían demostrado que así era, guiándolo a un punto clave en el puerto de la ciudad, dónde seguramente se encontraba la nueva guarida de Ratigan.

Suspiró profundamente, preguntándose las razones por las cuales, el Profesor Ratigan no solía alejarse demasiado de las alcantarillas del puerto, tal vez por la facilidad de conseguir "empleados" cuya moral fuese dudosa y no pensaran en lo que harían, sino que simplemente cumplieran cabalmente con las órdenes. O tal vez, por la facilidad de escape y materia prima que podría obtener de los barcos que embarcaban y desembarcaban en el lugar.

Como fuera, siempre sería un punto clave, que tal vez debería tomar muy en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

Negó un par de veces, yendo en dirección del librero empolvado que tenía en su habitación, tomando y jalando un pequeño frasco de laboratorio que no solía mover por nada del mundo, regañando a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. El sonido de la pared moviéndose resonó suavemente en el lugar, mientras el polvo comenzaba a caer y dejaba ver una pequeña puerta secreta que tenía en el interior de su armario, detrás de sus chaquetas.

A paso rápido, traspaso el cumulo de chaquetas viejas y nuevas, atravesando aquel pequeño hueco en la pared de madera que le dirigía por un túnel hacía la casa del humano benefactor con quien compartía la propiedad y cuyos gustos personales se asemejaban de sobre manera que le hacía pensar en que si no fuera por la diferencia de especies, bien podrían familiares.

Rio por su propio pensamiento, avanzando entre la oscuridad que era iluminada por tenues rayos de luz de las habitaciones del individuo, llegando a una parte donde la madera se veía un poco más "frágil", empujando aquel pequeño trozo de madera y dejando ver la sala del gigantesco edificio.

Sus orejas y nariz se movieron mientras se asomaba, para finalmente empujar todo el trozo y animarse a entrar, al saber que estaría completamente solo, emitiendo un silbido para llamar al pequeño cachorro que solía utilizar para la resolución de casos.

Las fuertes pisadas se escucharon del cachorro, hasta que finalmente llego frente a él, mostrando su lengua y dejando ver su felicidad por encontrarse nuevamente con el ratón.

– Oh! Ahí estas Tobi… vamos, hoy saldremos de casa un rato – dijo el ratón, yendo por la correa y colocándosela al can, subiéndose sobre él y saliendo del lugar – tal vez regresemos un poco tarde.

Para cuando la señora Hudson y el Dr. Dawson escucharon a Toby salir, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, simplemente observaron en la acera cómo Basil salía sin decir a dónde… sin imaginar el peligro que significaba aquello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Espera aquí Toby – ordenó el detective, al bajar del cachorro, realizando una señal con su mano observando la forma en que se dejaba caer sentado, viéndole con emoción y la lengua de fuera.

Desde que salió de su hogar en la calle Baker, había recorrido a gran velocidad parte de las calles de Londres tratando de no verse demasiado obvio entre la población de ratones que iniciaban su mañana, así como entre la población humana, puesto que era extraño ver correr a un pequeño can de cacería con un ratón vestido encima.

Al menos, cualquiera que diera aviso de tan singular escena ganaría un boleto directo al nosocomio psiquiátrico, para atención inmediata.

Como fuera, finalmente había llegado a las orillas del Río Támesis, observando el puerto que mostraba un poco más de actividad de la habitual, por los navíos que recién estaban desembarcando las mercancías de las que gozarían los habitantes humanos. Un poco más allá, entre las zonas de cajas de carga y descarga, se podían ver algunos ratones que se encargaban de bajar sus pertenencias, seguramente la mayoría extranjeros buscando iniciar una vida mejor y más interesante en Londres.

El detective levantó una ceja avanzando en dirección de unas cajas selladas, con la finalidad de acercarse a la entrada más próxima a las alcantarillas para poder recorrer con total libertad la red subterránea del drenaje, en busca del punto que señalaban sus conclusiones sería la nueva guarida de Ratigan.

Finalmente, entro en una de ellas, descendiendo por la pared húmeda y sucia, utilizando sus uñas para evitar resbalar y caer de mala forma, hasta que logro descender y hacer tocar sus pies sobre el húmedo piso del lugar.

Movió sus orejas, comenzando a avanzar y adentrándose en la oscuridad del túnel que se le presentaba enfrente, maldiciendo por no haber traído consigo una linterna y confiando en su buena vista y sexto sentido natural, escuchando entre el silencio y sus pasos, el constante goteo existente, sin que tal detalle le afectara, recordando la ruta memorizada la noche anterior.

– Realmente te gusta vivir en la mugre – murmuró a Ratigan a pesar de saber que no se encontraba presente, sacando un fosforo y encendiéndolo para mejorar la iluminación y poder revisar la ruta que había tomado. Todavía le dolían las palabras dichas por aquel villano en su última visita en su vieja guarida, si tan solo Dawson no se hubiese desviado de esa forma, no hubiera llegado tarde y se hubiera ahorrado ciertas burlas sobre los problemas que tuvo con la tubería.

Tronó sus dientes, dejando caer el fosforó que chillo al ver extinguida la flama a la que había dado vida, reiniciando su camino con una mano directamente en uno de sus bolsillos, preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa que fuese acontecer estando tan cerca del punto que señalado con sus investigaciones.

Los pasos, a pesar de ser lentos, comenzaban a sonar ansiosos, sentimiento que le levantó suavemente el pelaje por debajo de sus ropas y comenzaba hacerle sudar en pequeñas gotas cristalinas que se abrían paso por su pelaje, dejando que el sonido propio del silencio llenara sus oídos.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente, como si le advirtiera de un gran peligro, mientras la ansiedad se convertía en un extraño terror que comenzaba a paralizar sus piernas, mismas que negaban a continuar aquel camino, sintiéndose una clase de cordero dirigiéndose de forma directa a su verdugo para que le diese la muerte.

El sonido de una gota caer en sus espaldas, le hizo desenfundar su revolver, girándose agresivamente y apuntando directamente al origen del sonido, sin lograr ver a nadie…

– Jejejeje, mi imaginación – murmuró riéndose un poco de su propia paranoia, antes de tragar pesado y reanudar su camino con el revolver en mano, oculto dentro de la chaqueta, alerta por cualquier ataque y ahuyentando esos sentimientos y alarmas que le indicaban que se retirara inmediatamente, suponiendo que era culpa por acostumbrarse a trabajar al lado de Dawson.

El túnel comenzó a verse cada vez más iluminado, mientras él levantaba completamente sus orejas, dejando que su vista se acostumbrara a la nueva iluminación y entrando a una caverna entre las paredes de la cloaca que parecía haber sido ocupada hace un tiempo, por el propio Ratigan.

Se acercó a una lamparilla que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, levantándola y acomodando la vela de su interior, encendiéndola para iluminar mucho mejor su camino, dirigiéndose a las diversas estructuras de madera colocadas.

– Parece ser… que todo esta abandonado… – murmuró frunciendo el ceño, al inspeccionar una de ellas, observando los objetos que funcionaron como sillas y los objetos polvosos y abandonados en el lugar.

¿Acaso sus conclusiones habían estado mal? ¿Sus conjeturas no eran del todo ciertas?

Tal vez Dawson y los demás tenían razón en su dicho, al asegurar que el fin de Ratigan había llegado con la caída desde el Big Ben, y no como él puntualizaba al decir que continuaba con vida.

Pero…

Siempre debía existir un "pero" dentro de su vida, tal vez más por capricho que todo por verdad… pero los últimos sucesos demostraban que las acciones delictivas tenían todas las características del profesor… no podía haberse equivocado.

– Tal vez… si regreso – murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla, casi tapando sus labios, cuando una sombra se acercaba lentamente por su espalda, cubriendo la poca luz que le iluminaba y poniendo en alerta al detective, antes de que se girara y todo se volviera completamente negro.

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó, seguido del cuerpo de Basil al caer y arrastrarse por el suelo junto con su revolver que avanzaba en el cuerpo hasta quedarse quieto gracias al pie pequeño de un individuo que se sostenía en una muleta.

Los cristales de la lamparilla al quebrarse resonaron en el lugar, mientras la vela moría lentamente, dejando el cuerpo inerte del detective en la oscuridad, dejando muy apenas una visibilidad para notar que era arrastrado en dirección desconocida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, capitulo un poco más largo que los demás, por la enorme ausencia de publicación de este fic. Pero como que la inspiración quiso escapar. Espero que sea de su agrado w*, y que haya lectores TTwTT

**Basil de la calle Baker © Eve Titus and Disney**


End file.
